


Not your best choice of words

by Yaoifreak2000



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: M/M, a little bit of hurt comfort if you look hard enough, dont call dale a dick, just some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoifreak2000/pseuds/Yaoifreak2000
Summary: After the Phoenix race when Blaney calls Dale a dick, Dale confronts him about it in Ryan's bus.





	Not your best choice of words

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be something quick. I felt like writing and I noticed that there was not enough Dale or Ryan. You should be seeing more of me in this fandom soon. Until then enjoy the story.

Ryan was walking back to his bus after the race. He had finished 23rd when he was running up in the top 5’s. That was until Dale held up the line when racing and it made Ryan use up his tires early on in the race. To say Ryan was pissed was a bit of an understatement, and he said some things over the radio. Like calling Dale a dick.

Not Ryan’s best moment. 

To make it even better Dale finished 14th and they were neighbors. 

Ryan groaned out as finally made it into his bus, after having to cross the entire garage area. He took is hat and shoes off, leaving them by the door. Walking through the bus he began to unzip his firesuit. Pulling his arms out it he let the sleeves hang down by his knees. He was about to head to his room to take the rest off when he heard knocking on his bus door. 

“Coming!” He called out. He tied the sleeves around his waist and went to the door, opening it to find Dale Jr. himself. 

Without saying anything Dale immediately started to walk into the bus. Shutting the door behind him he glared at Blaney. 

“So I’m a dick now huh?” He said as he crossed his arms. 

Ryan backed away a couple feet. Dale never really got mad at him so this was scary territory. 

“Well, you made me use up all my tires so early on, I was pissed.” Ryan defended himself. Thought it didn’t look like it helped at all. 

“That’s no excuse for calling your Landlord a dick. That was not a very nice word Ryan.” Dale said as he walked closer to Blaney. 

Ryan began to back up more and more as Dale started to walk faster to get to him. Ryan had the sense that he needed flee, and he was stupid enough to listen to it. 

Ryan ran past Dale to get to the exit. Dale seemed to anticipate this move but he let Ryan get by him. When Ryan reached the doors he pushed on them to realize that Dale locked them and he was stuck. 

He didn’t have to turn around to see that Dale was right behind him. He felt Dale’s hot breath against his ear. 

“Did you really think that I was not going to lock the door Ryan? You can’t be that stupid. You know what is going to happen.” He said as he pushed his body against the man. 

Ryan shivered; he knew exactly what this was going to be. This wasn’t the first time they were upset with each other after a race, but it was never to this degree. 

Dale untied the sleeves on Ryan’s suit and unzipped the rest of it. He grabbed Blaney by the collar of his t-shirt. “Out.” He said as he pointed to the firesuit at Ryan’s knees.

He gave Ryan a small amount of space so he could step out of his firesuit kick it away and turn around. 

Well he tried to turn around at least. Dale stopped him halfway through. 

“What do you think you are doing?” He demanded. 

“I thought we were gonna have sex,” Ryan began, “We always have sex facing each other.” 

“Not this time.” Dale said as he pushed Ryan against the doors again, putting his hands over Ryan’s. 

Ryan was going to say more but instead of words, they came out as moans, as Dale started to suck a bruise behind Ryan’s ear. 

“No more talking.” Dale claimed, Ryan moaning in agreement. Dale let go of Ryan’s hands and took off his own suit; leaving the both of them in t-shirts and their underwear. 

Dale ran his hands down Ryan’s chest and sneaked them under his shirt. He smoothed them over the bare chest, running them over Ryan’s nipples. The second time that Dale went up Ryan’s chest he stopped and started tweaking at the nipples. 

Ryan started to moan louder. It still wasn’t good enough for Dale. He let his left hand travel down to Ryan’s crotch and began to palm him through his underwear. 

“Dale~” Ryan groaned out. 

“Mmh?” Dale hummed. 

“We don’t have any lube.” Blaney said. 

“Yes we do.” Dale said as he bent down and picked up a small tube of lube out of his firesuit. 

Dale turned Ryan’s head so he could kiss the man. Ryan slid his tongue into Dale’s mouth, sliding it against Dale’s. 

Junior groaned and pushed Ryan harder against the door. Dale slid his hand underneath Ryan’s underwear and cupped his ass. Breaking the kiss Ryan moaned loudly and put his forehead on the wall. 

Dale took the opportunity to peel off Ryan’s underwear, throwing them across the bus after completing his task. His breath hitched looking at the sight of his lover. 

Ryan had at least two hickeys on his neck and his entire body was flush. Taking the moment he massaged the globes that were at his disposal. Separating Ryan’s cheeks, Dale bent down and gave Ryan’s puckered hole a lick. 

Ryan whimpered as he tried to find something to grip onto. Dale wasn’t being fair, he knew exactly what made Ryan weak. Dale was lazily lapping at Ryan’s hole, making the man shiver. 

“Stop being a damn tease.” Ryan hissed. 

“Fine.”

Dale stood up and took off his underwear. Grabbing the lube he put a little on his hands and smoothed it over his penis. 

He positioned himself against Ryan and started to push into him. Within one stroke he was fully inside the man, 

He looked up to see Ryan with tears forming in his eyes. “Sorry, you told me to stop teasing.” Dale apologized. He really did feel bad for the kid though.

Ryan just nodded and gritted his teeth as he tired to get used to the sudden intrusion. Dale kissed away some of the tears that had rolled down Ryan’s face. 

“You okay?” Dale asked. 

Ryan moved his hips back slightly and nodded. “Yes.” 

Dale grabbed the mans hands and laced his fingers with Ryan’s and pinned them to the wall. He pulled almost completely out of Ryan and snapped his hips back. He began to set a brutal pace; snapping his hips in and out of Ryan at a rapid pace. 

Ryan had started to moan more as Dale pounded into him. That was until Dale began brushing against his prostate. 

Throwing his head back, Ryan screamed Dale’s name. Dale unlaced his hands from Ryan’s and started to stroke him. 

“Am I still a dick Ryan?” Dale questioned as he squeezed Ryan’s cock. 

Ryan just moaned. 

“What Ryan, did you lose the ability to use words?” Dale barked. 

“No.” Ryan breathed. 

“No what?” Dale insisted.

“You’re not a dick.” Ryan consisted. 

“That’s what I thought.” Dale said. 

He began to stroke Ryan faster. Dale knew that he was about to finish inside Ryan, but he wanted the kid to scream when he came. 

Ryan began to pant as Dale fucked him hard into the wall. “You ready to cum?” He whispered in Ryan’s ear. 

“Yes~” Ryan groaned. 

“Good.” 

Dale thrusted into Ryan one last time, hitting his prostate before he came. He felt Ryan clench around him as the man began to cum. Ryan was screaming through his orgasm, eyes rolling back slightly. 

Dale stroked him through it, letting the man lean on his for support when it was over. He pulled out of Ryan and wrapped one of Ryan’s arms over his shoulder. He carried the man to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. 

Dale went to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth so he could clean Ryan up. He walked back into the bedroom and gently cleaned the man off, kissing his forehead as he did so. He went back out to the main part of the bus and cleaned off the wall that Ryan came on. 

He grabbed his underwear and put them on as well as his firesuit. He also grabbed Ryan's clothes and put them in the bedroom. 

He turned to leave the bedroom when Ryan stopped him. 

“Dale, I am sorry for what I said.” He called out. 

“I accept your apology. Get a goodnight sleep Ryan.” Dale said as he left the room and the bus. 

Ryan laid there exhausted. He was definitely going to be sore by the morning. That was the hardest sex he and Dale have ever had. 

He kind of wanted it to happen again, not that he would tell Dale though. Still, he called Dale a dick, those were not his best choice of words.


End file.
